The present invention relates generally to power regulation of integrated circuits, and more particularly to load current based dynamic frequency scaling for integrated circuits.
Integrated circuits generally require provision of power within particular parameters during operation. The provision of such power may face many complexities. For example, some devices may be powered by batteries having relatively small capacities, while the devices themselves, at least at various times, may require large amounts of power. Operating such devices to avoid excessive power usage may be desirable.
One way to reduce power usage by an integrated circuit is to operate the integrated circuit at a lower clock speed. Unfortunately, high level determinations of expected power usage by an integrated circuit, for example by estimating a processing workload by considering types of operations expected to be performed, may not accurately gauge expected power requirements.